Green Giftwrap Block
Basic Information Green Giftwrap Blocks are building blocks that resemble cubic gift boxes wrapped into Christmas-themed wrapping paper. These Giftwrap Blocks have 4 emerald green sides/faces with white snowflakes painted on them (included five-pointed star-shaped ones and wheel-shaped ones), and 2 pale yellow sides with white snowflakes on them. These blocks can be used for building purposes and decoration. They were implemented as a special content of the 4 Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles with update R58 on December 19th 2018 together with Red Giftwrap Blocks, Blue Giftwrap Blocks and Candycane Giftwrap Blocks. The Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to The Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The 4 Giftwrap Blocks and their Recipes were special rewards for all donors. All 4 donation bundles contained the rare Recipes for all 4 Giftwrap blocks, together with a certain amount of already crafted Giftwrap blocks and Rescued Toys. The more expensive the bundle, meaning the more money was spent for Make-A-Wish by this purchase, the more crafted blocks and Rescued Toys were granted. How to obtain All Giftwrap Blocks are special reward blocks only craftable from rare Recipes that could solely be obtained by buying one (or more) of four Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles in the Store via Steam Wallet. Depending on the Donation Bundle that players bought, between 10 and 999 crafted Giftwrap Blocks of all 4 types would be obtained together with the 4 according rare crafting Recipes for them. Several Rescued Toys were also included in the donation bundles that could be traded for Christmas-themed items and seasonal Recipes with Elfis. These NPC traders randomly spawned on blocks of Snow and Ice on the surface of all Creativerse game worlds during the Christmas event that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019. Green Giftwrap Blocks cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. However, other players who have obtained the rare crafting Recipe by donating via Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles, are able to craft these Giftwrap Blocks for you on your game world if you invite them and provide them with the necessary crafting materials. Items are not transferable between game worlds. Already crafted Green Giftwrap Blocks can also be bought as parts of block kits for (customizable) Blueprints with ingame Coins (purchasable via ingame Store for real money). Receiving already crafted Green Giftwrap Blocks from other players or by buying them as part of block kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their crafting recipe though. Green Giftwrap Blocks can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying one (or more) of the Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles in the Store and you would then have to learn the according Recipe Page by right-clicking on it in the inventory/bag or dragging and dropping it over the 3D player character model on the right side of the inventory. Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles cannot be bought with ingame Coins, but only directly via Steam Wallet with real money, that's why you could find the donation bundles in the "Coins" TAB of the Store. How to unlock the crafting recipe Green Giftwrap Blocks can only be crafted in the Crafting Menu after their rare Recipe Page was obtained and then learnt. If you have missed the opportunity to buy donation bundles, you might ask fellow players for surplus Recipe Pages for these blocks, because some players have bought more than only one donation bundle and such also received more than one rare Recipe Page for the 4 Giftwrap Blocks. In order to permanently add the rare crafting Recipe for Green Giftwrap Blocks to your crafting menu, the according Recipe Page has to be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging it with the left mouse-button over your 3D player character model on the right side of the inventory. The Recipe will then stay available in your Crafting Menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other learnt rare and store-bought Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled, which means that common recipes that were unlocked on other game worlds will be locked again and not "carry over" to this specific game world. Even though this crafting recipe was only available for a limited timespan until January 25th 2019 when the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland ended, you can keep all surplus Recipe Pages for Giftwrap Blocks if you bought more than one of the Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles, and the Crafting Recipes that you have learnt will stay in your Crafting Menu too of course. How to craft Once you've learnt the rare Recipe, 8 Green Giftwrap Blocks at a time can be crafted in your Crafting Menu from: * 1 Wood Slab made from any type of natural Wood block in a Processor (does not require any crafting recipe to be unlocked) * 4 blocks of Shredded Leaves that can be made from any block of uncorrupted tree Leaves in a Processor * and 1x Melted Wax that can be made from Beeswax in a Forge or looted from randomly spawning Treasure Chests or obtained from any type of Keepa either as a loot or pet-harvest How to use Green Giftwrap Blocks can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate Green Giftwrap Blocks into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Green Giftwrap Blocks can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Green Giftwrap Blocks can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots and the like, where they will usually be reduced in size. The blocks cannot be rotated while on display, but many display containers can be rotated with all the items inside. How to donate In order to donate money for Make-A-Wish, players could either purchase one of the Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles (bronze, silver, gold or platinum) in the Store of Creativerse via Steam Wallet, or donate directly per e-mail to '''Make-a-Wish North Texas '''via this fundraising webpage: https://t.co/aJJtpmFjgz. However, paying directly to the webpage would not grant players any Creativerse items and recipes, instead the donors were added to a honor roll on the webpage. In order to buy Donation Bundles in the Store, players had to pay via Steam wallet, but not by using ingame Coins. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according gift bundle became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse by all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. The donation page https://t.co/aJJtpmFjgz only listed donations that were directly sent there in real time, while the actual state of the fund raising that included the sales of ingame donation bundles was only infrequently published on the donation site, on twitter and/or on the official Steam Creativerse forums. Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles 4 Donation bundles were available in the Store in the "Coins" TAB during Elfi's Wonderland event 2018. Prices differed depending on country. 100% of proceeds went to Make-A-Wish Make-a-Wish Bronze Donation Bundle This bundle contained: * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Red Giftwrap Blocks & 10 crafted Red Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Blue Giftwrap Blocks & 10 crafted Blue Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Green Giftwrap Blocks & 10 crafted Green Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Candycane Giftwrap Blocks & 10 crafted Candycane Giftwrap Blocks * and 20 Rescued Toys Make-a-Wish Silver Donation Bundle This bundle contained: * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Red Giftwrap Blocks & 50 crafted Red Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Blue Giftwrap Blocks & 50 crafted Blue Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Green Giftwrap Blocks & 50 crafted Green Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Candycane Giftwrap Blocks & 50 crafted Candycane Giftwrap Blocks * and 50 Rescued Toys Make-a-Wish Gold Donation Bundle This bundle contained: * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Red Giftwrap Blocks & 200 crafted Red Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Blue Giftwrap Blocks & 200 crafted Blue Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Green Giftwrap Blocks & 200 crafted Green Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Candycane Giftwrap Blocks & 200 crafted Candycane Giftwrap Blocks * and 200 Rescued Toys Make-a-Wish Platinum Donation Bundle This bundle contained: * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Red Giftwrap Blocks & 999 crafted Red Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Blue Giftwrap Blocks & 999 crafted Blue Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Green Giftwrap Blocks & 999 crafted Green Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Candycane Giftwrap Blocks & 999 crafted Candycane Giftwrap Blocks * and 500 Rescued Toys Whenever players purchased any of these Donation DLCs, the rare Recipe pages, Rescued Toys and crafted Giftwrap Blocks of each of the 4 types were be placed into their inventory/bag directly, not packed into just 1 storage container. Players could learn these rare Recipes by right-clicking on the icons of the Recipe pages or dragging and dropping them over their player character's 3D model on the right side of the inventory. This permanently added the recipes to their Crafting Menu, thus they became available on all game worlds, even on those with the world option "recipes don't carry over" ("fresh start") activated. If players donated more than one bundle (for example for a friend), they could store the surplus Recipes pages on any game world of their choosing and then hand these Recipe pages to other players on that game world. Items like Recipe pages cannot be transfered to other game worlds. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Donation Category:Building Block